10 de Marzo de 1978
by Adrienne Lupin
Summary: Una mañana de finales de invierno, en la habitación de séptimo de Gryffindor se obra un milagro: Sirius Black se levanta el primero. ¿Por qué será?


¡Bueno, aquí la teneis, otra viñeta de mis cachorritos! Fruto de un concurso de cumpleaños en otra página, que seguro que no ganaré... xD

Se la dedico a mi querida beta, Eis Black, que me estaba intentando distraer mientras escribia esto con otros fics, para que no lo pudiera terminar a tiempo... ¡No lo conseguiste! n.n

Espero que os guste. Y recordad: Si no dejais review, ¡Walburga os visitará por la noche! :P

* * *

><p><strong>10 de Marzo de 1988<strong>

Amanecía una nueva mañana en Escocia, y en un lugar indefinido entre sus montañas y verdes prados interminables, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería empezaba a despertar. En una de sus torres más altas, el sol entraba por la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor, donde un sábado aparentemente normal estaba empezando.

Pero ese día, 10 de Marzo de 1978, no era para nada una mañana normal, de ninguna de las maneras, porque por primera vez en siete años, Sirius Black había sido el primero de los cuatro chicos en despertarse y salir de la cama.

Inmediatamente, el animago fue hacia el cuarto de baño, y no salió hasta media hora después, cuando el vaho ya lo llenaba todo, vestido solo con unos tejanos caídos sin nada debajo y una camisa negra medio abierta. El largo pelo negro con reflejos azulados le caía húmedo hasta los hombros, y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras se dirigía a despertar a su hermano del alma, James Potter.

Como método rápido para despertarlo, Sirius le tapó la boca con la mano al otro animago, que se incorporó intentando respirar. Cuando James ya había abierto la boca para insultarlo y una de sus épicas batallitas estaba por comenzar, Padfoot le interrumpió hablando en voz baja.

- Ni se te ocurra decir nada, cuatro ojos. Tú despierta a la rata dormilona sin hacer ruido, yo voy a las cocinas. Cuando suba, os quiero a los dos vestidos. - James de repente recordó qué día era, asintió, y se levantó para empezar a cumplir las órdenes de su amigo. Cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta, y mientras James se peleaba con el cuarto ocupante de la habitación, Sirius volvió a hablar - Por cierto, Bambi, me llevo tu capa abajo. ¡Y ni se os ocurra despertar a Moony!

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir, para cerrarse inmediatamente mientras la capa de invisibilidad caía al suelo para revelar a Sirius Black con un enorme pastel de chocolate entre las manos y una sonrisa aún más grande en la boca.<p>

El de ojos grises miró a los dos otros animagos de la habitación, que se habían quedado mirándolo expectantes cuando él entró a la habitación, y asintió. Luego le dio el pastel a James, fue hacia la cama de Remus y abrió delicadamente las cortinas rojas que encerraban la cama de su amante, para sentarse justo en el borde de la cama.

- Remus... - habló Sirius inclinándose hacia él y sacudiéndolo un poco - Remus, despierta...

El animago siguió insistiendo medio minuto más, pero inmediatamente perdió la paciencia al ver que el otro chico no reaccionaba, y decidió usar sus dones.

- Moony, Moony... - le susurró a medio centímetro de sus labios, mientras lentamente metía la mano debajo de la gran cantidad de mantas que cubrían el cuerpo del licántropo. Enseguida encontró lo que buscaba, metió la mano en el pantalón, y empezó a acariciar suavemente - Venga, Moony, que hoy es un día muy especial... - siguió insistiendo Sirius mientras, con los labios apenas rozando la pálida piel de Remus, recorría su mejilla siguiendo una antigua cicatriz hasta su oreja, donde mordió suavemente ese tierno lóbulo.

- ¡Sirius! - exclamó Remus, despertándose de golpe y medio incorporándose. El aludido sonrió y separó sus caras al ver que su víctima ya estaba despierta, aunque su mano siguió trabajando allá abajo, donde toda la sangre del licántropo se empezó a concentrar, haciéndolo gemir - Sirius... No es que no me guste, pero... ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, solo despertarte... - dijo el animago con una cara inocente que no se creía ni Merlín, mientras retiraba la mano - Aunque si quieres paro... - Remus ya había abierto la boca para protestar, y seguramente amenazarlo de que ni se le ocurriera moverse, cuando apareció James con el enorme pastel de chocolate.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Moony! - gritaron a la vez los tres animagos.

Después de que James le pusiera el pastel encima de las piernas y con un suave movimiento de varita encendiera las velas de 18, los tres empezaron a cantar desafinando. Cuando terminaron Remus cerró los ojos un momento para soplar las velas, y al abrirlos todos se dieron cuenta que una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla derecha.

- Gracias, chicos. - sonrió - No pensé que se acordarían...

- Claro que nos acordamos, imbécil. - Sirius se subió a la cama a su lado, quitando el pastel para ponerlo con cuidado en la mesilla de noche, y rodeó con un brazo a Remus.

- Exacto, Moony. ¡Como querías que nos olvidáramos de tu cumpleaños! ¿Somos amigos, no? - ante esa afirmación, una gran sonrisa volvió a los labios de Remus, felicidad que rápidamente se les contagió a los otros, que terminaron riendo escandalosamente todos encima de la gran cama, sin saber exactamente por qué.

- Por cierto, Remus. - le preguntó Sirius cinco minutos después, cuando todos ya habían contenido la risa - ¿Qué deseo has pedido?

- No te lo puedo decir, Sirius. - contestó Remus con voz triste, apoyándose en su hombro - Si se dice en voz alta no se cumple...

- Sí que se cumplirá, Moony. - le susurró el animago, mirándolo a los ojos - Yo haré que se cumpla, cualquier cosa que desees. - lentamente, inclinó la cabeza, y le dio un suave beso.

- Ejem, ejem. - carraspeó James, y ellos se separaron - Padfoot, hombre, deja un poco de Remus para los otros - dijo, y todos volvieron a reír. Luego, le habló al licántropo - Así que, ¿qué has pedido?

- Pues... - dudó un poco, pero se decidió a contarlo - Que estemos siempre juntos, así, los cuatro. Los Merodeadores: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs.

Remus miró a sus tres amigos, y una sonrisa sincera le salió de dentro. En ese momento, eran simplemente cuatro adolescentes disfrutando juntos. Parecían indestructibles. Solo el tiempo (y las malas compañías) se encargarían de demostrar lo contrario.


End file.
